


[ART] Basic Black and Pearls, Part II

by mortmere



Series: Basic Black and Pearls [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: ”I think you look rather nice in basic black and pearls.”- Starsky to Hutch in "The Psychic"





	[ART] Basic Black and Pearls, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Dragging Starsky's comment through Urban Dictionary. See ”pearl necklace”. This is for Shanna, for corrupting – I mean expanding! - expanding my vocabulary. Always a pleasure. ;P
> 
> My usual photomanip/paintover/freehand mix. (Those interested in the technique, please read [my post on Dreamwidth](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).)

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d4ea0f09e1a14d4e628066a420384096/tumblr_p5somiwKAj1r9c8slo2_1280.jpg).

If you want to download/view the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image (like not being able to unzoom it on a mobile device), [please click here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d4ea0f09e1a14d4e628066a420384096/tumblr_p5somiwKAj1r9c8slo2_1280.jpg).


End file.
